A Gift from Santa
by the-night-bells
Summary: The gift wasn't what he expected. The Santa wasn't who he expected.


_"There will be no celebrations until you clean this whole damn place, you shits."Levi Heichou was leaning against the wall, arms folded, already clad in his usual cleaning costume. A broom was held rather affectionately in one hand. _

_"… Yes sir." I sighed, putting the red tinsel down onto the wooden table at the same time as a whiny "Ehh~ Levi~" came from Hanji. _

_"Hurry up. I want to finish before sundown."He turned on his heel swiftly and walked purposefully away, brushing at microscopic dust particles along the way. _

_Picking up my own broom from the cupboard, I took a quick glance at the cake Hanji had bought in. My mouth watered immediately at the thought of how it would taste if I took a bite – so sweet and creamy, so different from the hard bread we always eat._

_Mmm… cake…_

_ …_

My consciousness trickled back at the precise moment I felt drool escaping my mouth and trickle down my chin. I lazily lift an arm up to wipe it away on my sleeve. That cake though… I shudder as I remember how delicious it was. I wished it was Christmas every single day.

"Filthy brat…" I heard a familiar, irritated voice coming from above me, and when my hazy, sleep-filled mind realises this I snap my eyes open to meet…

Santa's face, peering into mine. Santa, who was sitting on top of me with a large sack hung over his shoulder.

Except this Santa had impassive grey eyes which glared down upon me with a look of great disgust.

"You were drooling just then. Disgusting."

"L-Levi Heichou…!?" I stammered, scrambling up onto my elbows but finding that I couldn't lift myself any further because of the heavy weight on my abdomen.

"Brat. Or should I say: ho ho ho merry Christmas." He managed to say that in the exact same cold tone he always used. I didn't really know what to say.

"Uh… Merry Christmas to you too…?" I said uncertainly, forcing a smile onto my face. What was Heichou doing?

"So, you little shit. I got you presents." He said dryly, tossing the entire bag from his shoulder straight into my face. It was surprisingly light for a full sack. "Oh… um… thank you, sir." I lifted the bulk from my face and opened it curiously, wondering what the hell Heichou would give me-

I freeze when I see the contents. Condoms. Packet after packet of condoms piled up, crammed into the bag. Hundreds of them.

"H-h-Heichou! What… why…?" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks burning.

"Why do you think? It's my birthday today, you know." He replied calmly. "And we're off duty for the next two days. Perfect time."

What…?

Before I could do anything, he pushed me down none too gently back onto the bed and captured my lips with his own. My eyes widened with surprise, but seeing the close-up of Heichou's closed ones, I quickly shut mine too.

Oh my god, how do you kiss?

Amidst the confusion inside my head, I felt a sharp sting of pain as he bit down onto my bottom lip, and I open my mouth slightly in surprise. Seizing the opportunity, he immediately slid his tongue inside my mouth, licking against my own before wandering around every nook and cranny. Moaning softly, I unclench the fists that I had unknowingly made between his chest and mine, and instead lightly grip onto Heichou's… red Santa suit.

Oh god Heichou, why.

Still kissing me, he slipped his hand underneath my shirt, and glided his hand up until he reached my chest area. Now sucking gently onto my tongue, he brushed over a nipple before flicking it, hard. Swallowing up my embarrassing whimpers (I mean, from when were my _nipples_ sensitive?), he continued doing that until my head started spinning and I turned my head to the side to gasp for air.

"Breathe through your nose, dumbass." He said as he twisted my head to face him again and pulled me into a quick kiss, strumming and twirling his fingers against my other nipple. I moaned into his mouth, tightening the grip I had on the red fabric.

He released my lips with a final lick, and leant down instead to nibble on my ears. "You're red up to your ears." He comments as I whined.

I recover from the surprise at last, though, so when he began undoing my zip I stop him. "It's your birthday, Heichou. I'll do it."

He gives me a 'not bad' look and slid off of me, leaning against the pillow instead. Shaking my pins and needles out of my legs, I push myself upright and fiddle with his belt, feeling my nervousness rising by the second. Why did I say that? Sure, I've masturbated a number of times, but doing it to Heichou…! Do I lick it? Suck it? Bite it?

I'm thoroughly panicked again when I at last pull the erection out of his pants, staring at it stand huge and tall to attention.

So. Well. A little bigger than I expected. Nothing to panic about, Eren.

With a shaky hand I reach out to tentatively stroke the length already slick with pre-cum. Encouraged by the slight twitch that it made, I gulped down my nervousness, leant down and shoved the whole thing into my mouth.

My gag reflex went off like an alarm, but I manage to keep from jerking away. Using my hand to make up for the lack of mouth space, I began bobbing up and down along the shaft, choking a couple of times from the large amount of pre-cum now dripping from the tip. I felt my eyes watering but didn't pull away, determined to finish it till the end.

"Hey, don't force yourself." Levi murmured in the gentlest voice that I have ever heard come out of his mouth as I cough again, threading his fingers soothingly through my hair.

Feeling my throat begin to ache as the huge intruder rammed against the back of it repeatedly, I knew this had to end quickly.

Think Eren, think. Where does it feel good to touch?

Now that I think about it… didn't the top of it feel good? Or was that just my imagination?

I don't give it a second thought and swirl my tongue carefully around the tip, sucking on the slit and playing at it with my tongue.

Bingo.

Heichou immediately bucked forwards and squirted into my mouth with a grunt, his cock twitching inside my mouth.

Thinking it might be rude to spit it out, I swallow the white substance, feeling it stick onto my throat before I successfully gulp it down.

Phew.

I pulled away from the now wilting length feeling like I was going to pass out, and sat there on the bed, dazed. This moment didn't last long, for he pulled me towards him so that I was straddling his stomach. Pulling the half-opened zip all the way down, he practically ripped my pants off my legs (along with my boxers) but then went about folding them neatly and putting them in a nice pile at the edge of the bed.

He doesn't give me time to react, though, because the next moment he's wrapped his hand around me and stroking tightly while his other hand's poking at my rear entrance. Gasping, I squirm as the finger strokes at the hole, making it tickle.

I groaned as it entered me and stirred around for a bit, stretching the hole gently. I try to lift my ass off of him a little so the finger doesn't go in too far, but find there's no strength left in my legs.

"No… Heichou…" I whimper as I feel the heat in my stomach building, but he doesn't falter a fraction. Instead he replaced one finger with two and began thrusting more rapidly while he takes the tip of my cock with his thumb and index finger, teasing the slit and frenulum simultaneously until I finally let a drop of pre-cum well out. I found myself panting loudly with my mouth open, and close it immediately, embarrassed. And just when I couldn't take it anymore, he crooks his long, slender fingers inside me. It was like he'd hit a button. A button of ecstasy. I cry out huskily as a spike of pleasure spears straight through my body and although I tried not to, I cum messily onto his stomach, hips bucking wildly. My vision's flashing like crazy and I found myself slumping forward so that my chin rested against his shoulder and my heaving chest touched his. Somewhere in my mind, I was expecting a snide remark about me dirtying his clothes, but it never came. He was probably saving it till the end, and then make me wash everything.

But for now, he let me sag into him for a bit, even stroking my back, before pushing me back up so I was straddling him upright once more. His cock was right underneath my ass, and it was poking at it already.

I suddenly remember the enormous load of condoms he had bought me. "Uh… sir, condom?" I ask awkwardly, eyeing the pile which had been tossed onto the ground.

"Oh, yeah. Grab one."

I leaned down and grabbed the bag with one hand while I shoved my other hand into it, pulling out the first packet I touched. I pulled myself upright again and had a look to see what I had picked out. It had the words, "Cover your stump before you hump." On it and then underneath in black letters: "TITAN SIZED".

Umm alright... but titans don't have… reproductive organs…?

Heichou snatched it out of my hand before I get a chance to say anything. "We don't have all year, you know." He said grumpily as he took one out of the packet and slipped it on with expert skill, and then chucked the rest of the packet down on a miscellaneous place on the bed.

"Try doing it by yourself." He said, placing his hands at on either sides of my hip.

By myself? "I…I can't!" I stammered, feeling his cock rubbing, warm and smooth, against my entrance.

Seeing my bewildered look, he chuckled. "I'll support you, okay?"

Although I felt skeptical, I nod reluctantly simply because it was his birthday and I was usually just a good-for-nothing brat. I should probably do something to please him once in a while.

I could still feel him at my backside, seemingly ready and eager to enter.

Well, I wasn't.

I fidgeted around, extremely hesitant on how to go about doing this. Eventually he sighed. "Lift your hips up." He ordered, his hands pushing up at my ass. I did as I was told, seeing that I had no knowledge on this sort of thing.

I felt him position his cock at my entrance, still holding my ass up. "Now go down." He said, and so I placed my hands down on his muscled chest and slowly impaled myself down onto him. I whimper and squeeze my eyes shut as I felt him slightly thrusting up and down, making it plunge in ever so slowly.

It still fucking _hurt_.

When it was halfway inside me, he suddenly let go of me so that gravity kicked in, and I cried out as the slick cock slid smoothly in, filling me up deeply.

Too deep, really, and I squirmed at the foreign feeling, tears prickling my eyes at the pain of being stretched so wide, unsupported. My legs trembled from the exertion of holding my weight up as I tried to lift myself up a little. I fail to do that though, finding myself drained from strength, and instead I let myself lean down and bury my face into his warm neck.

"Hey, you can't rest yet." He said, kneading my ass with his hands as he bucked his hips up once, scraping past my prostate. I arched my back like a bow and moan into his neck, feeling my own cock twitch with need. "Keep moving your hips."

Panting, I make myself sit up again, feeling him sink deeper into me and rubbing constantly at that good spot. Closing my mouth to muffle the whines, I lift myself up with my arms (my legs weren't working properly) and then made myself slide back down. I went down too fast without the support of my legs and it rammed right into me. I give out a weak shriek as it does, and felt tears spill over my eyelashes. "I… can't, Heichou…" I whimper, my hips shaking as I tried not to put weight on my ass.

"I guess it can't be helped." He sighed, and suddenly he pulled me down so I was leaning into him. Holding my ass in place, he began pounding rapidly into me, blatantly ignoring my cries to wait, and the squelching sounds of him plunging into me and my gasps and moans filled the small room. After a few thrusts, he unexpectedly tilted the angle and began crashing into my prostate, his hands keeping me from pulling away from the excessive amount of ecstasy coursing through my veins.

My cock, which had been ignored for the whole time was now dripping pre-cum all over Heichou's stomach, soaking into the red material. He realized this and brings one hand down to rub at the neglected cock, but doesn't decrease the speed of his thrusts.

With my hips shuddering and my mouth hung open, I yell as I spurt out the heat built up in my stomach and watched absentmindedly as it splats onto his suit, combining with the previous load to decorate the red with white.

I felt myself clench around him, and he grunts as he drilled into me a few more times before I felt his slimy seed injected into me.

He doesn't pull out, however, and with his cock still implanted deep inside me I sag into him, panting. He wrapped his arms around my back, one of his hands stroking my hair.

My breathing gradually calms down to normal, and I lift my head up slowly. "Heichou? Can you… pull out now?"

He gives me a confused look. "Huh? What are you talking about?" He rolls over so that I was pinned down under him, his strong arms still wound tightly around me. "We're nowhere near finished."

"Wh-What? Heichou! I can't anymore!" I wail, tugging at the hem of his top to let go of me.

"Why do you think I bought all those condoms?" He asked me, then abruptly pulled out till only the tip was still inside and slammed himself deep into me again, and a high-pitched keen escapes from my throat.

"You know, you're not going anywhere until we finish those condoms."

…

And needless to say, I was unable to stand up the next day.


End file.
